


she made me love she made me love she made me love

by jetame



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetame/pseuds/jetame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was younger then, he was stupid and he was in denial but he knows now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she made me love she made me love she made me love

Even now, even with her body cold in the ground, he's still stuffed full with the love she gave him. 

Riley said that grief has no place in her life. He supposed it might be true, Miss Sunshine was probably burning the memory of her moon right out of her mind. He also supposes that the noises coming from her room on the nights he stops outside her window to check are the product of a bad dream or a white noise machine, for both their sakes. Her thin figure curled under her wrinkled sheets is a pillow. Riley's out of town. (At least some of her is.)

He dates around. His therapist says that a healthy relationship should help him. He can't call much of what he does healthy, or a relationship, but he finds petite blondes with a taste for hard liquor an he lets himself drift into something like a sleep, lets the muscle memory take over. (He knows he calls half of them by her name and he has no heart left to apologize with.)

He was younger when she loved him. He was so fucking young and stupid and he took every single second with her for granted. Every memory is tainted now, every moment is a _should have._

He should have gone to every art show.

He should have kissed her a million times after the first time. (She had looked at him with something in between desire and fear that night). 

He should have told her every thought and every feeling and he should have told her that every second he spent with her made his heart soar and every word she spoke made him so full of love and joy that he was sure he was loosing his mind.

He tells himself he should have when her mother has to choke on her sobs long enough to lay the last rose on the dark wood box.

(He wishes they were dahlias. He should have told Katy that she loved dahlias.)


End file.
